wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
Admin Talk Page Archive
Headline Request Please use a headline to make your message easy to find, remember to sign your post using four tildes and add your post to the bottom of the page. Thank you Jaycee27 14:38, 7 March 2009 (UTC) __TOC__ Photo Upload Lot of the items in the game use the same skin, example being Midsummer's Cowl and the Mantle of Tribute. Both use the Jester Hat model. Is there a naming scheme for these items so that we can use 1 image to represent all the items that use that model? Cant get there I am at school and all games are blocked and i dont hav a comp at home and wizard101 game is blocked, is there any way i can get to it threw ths site or just get past the block--Mistiv101 20:55, 18 May 2009 (UTC)mistiv101 Loot Tables Several of the boss pages on the Wiki contain a loot table, based on the number of times a MOB has been killed (e.g. Lord Nightshade's table is based on 50 kills). This is very helpful! Who created these tables? I ask because would you want a reader who is farming a particular MOB to keep track of the drops and submit them . . . thus making the loot table on the Wiki more accurate? If so, where should we submit this information? MinSedai 13:14, 30 May 2009 (UTC)MinSedai Test Realm stuff I've been noticing Test Realm things being entered as if they were live. I.E. NPCs in the Test realm being tagged with NPC. Shouldn't we leave the general categories off until it goes live? RCWizard 21:18, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Okay, now that it's live we are removing Test Realm? Or are we verifying first? RCWizard 20:53, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Old Crown Gear: I been hacked Dear Mr. Ki, I would like to know if i can get my old gear back. Someone hacked me and my triton garment robe was gone, my helephant hat, my wraith boots, and all of the old gear in mooshu and marleybone of mine in my bag were just gone! I want to know who did this and why? If the old gear does return i will be satisfied and my 50 friends too. My wizard's name is Aedan Dawn mancer, lvl50 fire grand. My profile name is babybo. plz contact me on my yahoo. my name is collierj56@yahoo.com I hope to get your attention later in the future, and that my pockets are filled with money to spend on crowns, but i want old gear back. Thank you, sincerely, Aedan dawn mancer While we at the wiki can empathize with you, there is nothing we can do except commiserate. We have zero control on support issues with King's Isle. You would need to contact them and show evidence that you did have these items. If it was a recent loss, it may be that they still exist on your character in the test realm, but do not be surprised if they are missing there as well. Good luck. RCWizard 06:10, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Needle and Luck Quest I received a quest names Needle and Luck. I can find no one with a recipe. On this site it says that the information in out of date. Has this quest been deleated from Wizard or where can I get a recipe. Thanks for your help. Genresearcher 04:10, February 27, 2010 (UTC)Marissa New Pet's I'm part of the trial for the new pet pavilion they have going and I was wondering if someone wanted to start a thread or new page on the types of talents and powers each pet has. I've already got a small collection and I'm sure with help from other users it will grow fast. I was thinking it could help players get a feel for what pet suits their needs. I'm not very good at the threat posting stuff so I was hoping one of the pro's could help me out if I just gave them what I have. Not sure if this is possible or allowed(maybe they don't want all this information to be public) but I was just thinking it might help. Anyone have any ideas about this? 05:03, May 12, 2010 (UTC)Seth Deathstalker Change article title "Pet Pavillion" to "Pet Mini Games" Greetings Administrators! As this site is very busy with edits, I'd like to request an admin's attention to the article titled "Pet Pavillion" not to be confused with the first one "Pet Pavilion" which is the correct one. The First article "Pet Pavillion" has a lot of information about pet mini games, and I have linked several articles to it now. Can your administrative powers rename the article "Pet Pavillion" to "Pet Mini Games" ? - Secondly, I created a mistake article titled "snacks" and I apologize for any inconvienances! Vortimor 05:25, May 17, 2010 (UTC) In need of Help I need some people to help edit some of the pages I've been working on, thanks The Seeker 03:08, June 30, 2010 (UTC) TheSeeker I can help edit the pages. I would just need you to let me know which ones they are. - Mike EnlightenedShadow 10:17, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Clothing box and multiple vendors The clothing template only allows for one vendor but Helm of Composure is sold by Sed Talam and Keisar Hal'am. It seems that the clothingbox template should allow for at least 2 vendors. I do not know the maximum number of vendors that sell the same item. --Nicholiathan 13:54, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Two Vendors The item template will now work with a vendor2 line, thanks for pointing this out. :) ErinEmeraldflame 15:30, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Two Vendors It doesn't seem to be working with either ItemInfoBox or ClothingInfobox. Please check Helm of Imagination I may be doing it wrong. Never mind I figured it out --Nicholiathan Thanks, we know where the problem is, its in some older code that we need to figure out. For now, keep using a "| vendor2 = " line, when the template is fixed, the page will autocorrect itself when we get that fixed. Thanks! ErinEmeraldflame 19:15, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Category:Site administration